lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Turgon
Turgon was a Ñoldorin Elf of Gondolin, second son of Fingolfin, brother of Fingon, Aredhel, Argon, and father of Idril. In Middle-earth, Turgon was the King of Gondolin and the High King of the Ñoldor. For centuries of the First Age, Turgon remained successfully hidden from Morgoth until a betrayal from within Gondolin brought its downfall. Biography ]] In Eldamar Turgon was friendly with the sons of Finarfin, and opposed Fëanor's plan to pursue Morgoth after the theft of the Silmarils, but eventually he chose to follow them to Middle-earth and became one of the exiles. His wife Elenwë was lost crossing Helcaraxë,The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter IX: "Of the Flight of the Noldor but Turgon and his daughter Idril came to Nevrast, where he built Vinyamar and gathered to him one-third of the Ñoldor of Fingolfin and a large number of Sindar.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIV: "Of Beleriand and its Realms" In the year 50 of the First Age, Turgon was instructed by Ulmo to prepare a secret kingdom and was shown the hidden valley of Tumladen in the Encircling Mountains. After 52 years of secret labor, Turgon led his people into Gondolin, where he ruled for over 500 years, largely ignoring the events of the Wars of Beleriand.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIII: "Of the Return of the Noldor"The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XV: "Of the Noldor in Beleriand" About two hundred years after Gondolin was wrought, Turgon's sister Aredhel journeyed to meet with the Sons of Fëanor. She was lost, however, and returned with her son Maeglin a few years later. After the deaths of both Eöl and Aredhel, Turgon took Maeglin under his wing and made him the Lord of the House of the Mole. Maeglin secretly loved Turgon's daughter Idril, who rejected his advances.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XVI: "Of Maeglin" Aside from the misadventure of Eöl, the splendor of Turgon's reign in Gondolin was undisturbed until Dagor Bragollach, when Turgon was brought his father's body by Thorondor. Two years later Thorondor brought him Húrin and Huor, whom he fostered for a year and then allowed to return to Dor-lómin. At this time, Turgon foresaw the doom of the Ñoldor, and he secretly sent mariners to try to obtain the mercy of the Valar.The Silmarillion,'' Quenta Silmarillion'', Chapter XVIII: "Of the Ruin of Beleriand and the Fall of Fingolfin" None of these missions was successful and only one of the mariners, Voronwë, survived the Shadowy Seas paving the way for Tuor's coming to Gondolin.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part One, I: "Of Tuor and his Coming to Gondolin" Turgon joined the Union of Maedhros with a ten thousand strong army and fought alongside his brother Fingon in the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, but the sacrifice of Húrin, Huor, and the Third House of the Edain enabled him to retreat without revealing the location of Gondolin.The Silmarillion,'' Quenta Silmarillion'', Chapter XX: "Of the Fifth Battle: Nirnaeth Arnoediad" When Tuor came to Gondolin in FA 496, Turgon welcomed him, but in his pride, he refused to follow the advice of Ulmo to flee to the Havens of Sirion. Now the full malice of Morgoth was directed toward Turgon, last of the House of Finwë to control a realm in Middle-earth. At last, aided by the treachery of Maeglin, Morgoth discovered the location of Gondolin, and Turgon was slain defending the city.The Silmarillion,'' Quenta Silmarillion'', Chapter XXIII: "Of Tuor and the Fall of Gondolin" Etymology The first element tur of the name Turgon is a Sindarin word for "power, mastery".The Silmarillion, Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin names His father-name was Turukáno, from túrë ("might, power") and káno ("commander").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. XII: The Peoples of Middle-earth, chapter 11: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor" Character As King of Gondolin, Turgon was described to be robed "in white with a belt of gold, and a coronet of garnets was upon his head".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. II: The Book of Lost Tales Part Two, chapter 3: "The Fall of Gondolin" He was very much feared by Morgoth, and it is said in Valinor that Morgoth knew that from the House of Turgon would his ruin come. This holds true, as Turgon's grandson Eärendil was the one who indirectly caused his downfall, in the later War of Wrath. Gallery Translation References de:Turgon es:Turgon fr:Turgon it:Turgon pl:Turgon ru:Тургон sk:Turgon Category:Sindarin words Category:High Elves Category:Noldor Category:Elves of Gondolin Category:High Kings of the Noldor Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in Unfinished Tales Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth Category:Deaths in Battle